Conventional email systems are static from a delivery perspective. That is once an email is delivered to its recipient(s), it is difficult or impossible to take it back or change any part of it. Some systems provide a recall mechanism, but typically that works only if the recipient opens the recall email first. Furthermore, the recall mechanism is limited to taking back an entire sent email, not portions of it or making, changes to the delivered email.